Portable devices are more and more popular today. For example, various mobile phones, tablets like iPad and laptop computers like ultrabook computers, have become daily tools for many people. In these portable devices, a display is common for providing information to users and is a major power consuming component. Because battery capacity is still a bottleneck for designing portable devices, energy saving is still a critical issue to consider.